


Whiskey on Ice

by Chierei



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Typical Violence, Clubbing, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Canon, Secret Identity, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierei/pseuds/Chierei
Summary: Before the Administrator, before Helen, before the Impossible Task—John runs into a cocky, young man in a club while stalking his mark.
Relationships: Administrator/John Wick
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Whiskey on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> For the captain of our ship, MistyBeethoven. <3

#

John hated clubs like this.

Maybe he was getting too old to appreciate the atmosphere, but it was all heavy bass and strobing lights and sweaty, drunk bodies grinding against each other while paying twenty dollars for a crappy drink. But this was one of the few places his target–Miklos Jakšíkovci, second son of Don Piťovci who had made some enemies at the Red Lounge–would go without his ever-present entourage of guards, so it was where John had to be.

Problem was, Miklos had half-a-dozen clubs that he frequented, all at random intervals based on his flavor-of-the-week. _Rise_ had the most relaxed security to bypass. Not that heavy security was ever an issue for John, but Viggo had wanted the hit to be discreet.

So, John was left staking out the place and hoping he got lucky. _(It was, in all honesty, probably an excuse for Viggo to force John into a vacation; they both knew that this job was far below John's skill level.)_

But, it was only three hours into his first watch, and he was already getting a headache. He nursed a whiskey between his hands while he lounged on the upper balcony, attempting to be unobtrusive as he regularly scanned the entrance for his mark.

"You know, I'm pretty sure your drink is more water than alcohol by now," a voice cut in, sliding next to where John was posted against the railing.

John allowed his eyes to dart down, tensing and ready to reach for the knife he had tucked up his sleeve. Instead, his eyes went down...and down until they were able to meet the eyes of a stranger who barely reached his chin. John took in two rings hooked over his lower lip, the slim pair of glasses that rested on his nose, and the spread of ink that was scrawled over his bare forearms. He raised an eyebrow. "So you admit that you've been watching me for long?" he asked, taking a pointed sip of his lukewarm and watered-down whiskey pointedly. He had known the other man had been watching him for at least fifteen minutes.

"Hm, perhaps," the man said with a teasing smile. "I'm Adrian." He held out his hand for John to shake.

John took it suspiciously, wrapping his long fingers around the soft skin of his interloper. His instincts told him the man meant him no harm, and it wouldn't do to make a scene when he was trying to pass unnoticed, but he hadn't made it this far in life by not being careful. "John," he introduced.

"So, John," Adrian said, smirking up at the man as he leaned his elbows on the railing. "What brings you out tonight? You don't seem to be enjoying yourself very much."

John looked back at the entrance, still not seeing his target. "Just having a drink," he said, noncommittal.

Adrian gave him a skeptical look, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "You came to _Rise_, the most exclusive club in town, for just a drink? I have a hard time believing that."

"And why's that?" John said, playing along.

"Because I've been watching you for twenty minutes, and you haven't taken a sip of your drink the entire time."

"So, you admit to watching me?" John said, and he couldn't keep the teasing note out of his voice.

Adrian laughed. "You caught me. But can you blame a guy for looking when a fine specimen like you walks in on his lonesome? You've been ignoring everyone who has been giving you very blatant invitations, so I figured I'd try my luck."

"Oh?" John said, admittedly impressed by the man's courage. "And what makes you think you'd have any luck at all?"

"Nothing whatsoever," Adrian said with a toothy smile and a twinkle in his bright green eyes. "But what could it hurt? Worst case, I go drown my wounded pride by dancing with some other admittedly not as handsome man who I then take home to fuck my brains out. Best case, I take you home to fuck my brains out."

John could feel heat crawling up his cheeks. He wasn't used to such...forwardness.

Adrian stole John's drink out of his hand and took a long gulp, giving him a sly look from under his long lashes, making John notice the smudge of eyeliner and the piercing that was partially hidden by his glasses on his brow. "So, what will it be?"

John looked again at the entrance before glancing down at his watch. It was past one in the morning, and his mark preferred to arrive before midnight from all reports, so it was unlikely he would be here this night. In all honesty, he had been considering packing it in any way.

And, well, it had been awhile.

John took his drink back, swallowing the remainder of the mediocre whiskey before setting it down on a random table. "Shall we?"

* * *

Adrian's apartment was a short cab ride away, and John spent most of it swatting away the younger man's wandering hands. He had thought he was past the age of one-night stands with strangers, but he was admittedly a little charmed by Adrian's boldness. He followed up the shorter man up the two flights of stairs and then into his small apartment that was surprisingly nice compared to the outside. But, then again, this was New York City, so almost everywhere was nicer than the outside.

Adrian tossed his leather jacket onto the counter. "Can I get you a drink?"

John shook his head. Now that they were alone, he _wanted_. He crowded Adrian up against his counter and ducked his head to press their lips together. Adrian yielded easily to John's ministrations, parting his lips to allow John's tongue to explore and prod the other's mouth. John felt a jolt of arousal run through him when he felt the small ball bearing in the center of the man's tongue. Apparently, he had more piercings than John knew about.

Their kiss grew heated, Adrian wrapping his arms around John's neck and their bodies pressed together. John could feel the press of the other man's erection against his thigh, and he moaned into the other man's mouth at the feeling. John eagerly reached to grip the back of Adrian's legs who took the hint, jumping up so John could hoist him to sit on the counter.

The new position brought their clothed cocks together in delicious friction, and they both moaned into each other's mouth. Adrian's hand trailed down until he could grip John through his pants.

"Fuck," John said, pulling his mouth away.

Adrian shot him a wicked grin. "Problem?"

John growled, bringing his mouth down again to ravage the other man's, hands scrambling to undress him. He pulled Adrian's shirt over his head as the other man fumbled to remove his suit, not particularly surprised to see the twin silver bars through his nipples, glinting in the dim lighting and only accenting the curve of ink around his torso.

John didn't realize what was wrong when he shrugged out of his suit jacket until Adrian paused. John pulled away, wondering what the issue was.

And then he realized that he had forgotten about his weapons. He had two guns tucked into his shoulder holsters and another against his ankle, along with a knife strapped to each arm. Not to mention the garrote that was hidden in his belt buckle.

"Shit," he said, backing off. "I can explain," he started to say, even though he really couldn't. He had expected to see fear and unease in Adrian's face, but instead, all he saw was his pupils were blown wide and the way he licked his lips.

"Can you?" Adrian said, smirking and still palming John through his pants. "What else do you have hidden under those clothes?"

John met his eyes steadily. This could be a trap, but if it was, it was a very elaborate trap to disarm him. Taking the risk, he pulled both guns out of the holster, making a show of removing the bullets and setting them both on the counter.

He kept eye contact as he slowly removed his tie and then unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugged out of the fabric, revealing the leather holsters strapped to each forearm that he removed in quick, efficient movements. He set them aside, a distance away, before he reached down to remove the small pistol on his ankle, followed by his belt.

Adrian kept silent throughout the entire time, eyes raking up and down in evident desire as his hands continued to massage John's hard cock that was threatening to burst through his zipper. When John stepped back between his spread legs, disarmed but still dangerous, Adrian tilted his head back to bare his throat and whisper against John's lips. "So, it looks like you are a very, very bad boy, John."

"Is that a problem?" John said, voice equally as rough.

"Not at all," he said. "I have a weakness for bad boys." He crushed their lips together again, and the next few minutes were a frantic fumble of clothing, a mess of eager hands scrambling to remove the last layers of clothing that separated them.

Adrian managed it first, slipping his hand down the undone zipper and into John's briefs to wrap his soft hands around John's throbbing cock.

John cursed softly.

"My, my," Adrian whispered. "Someone's been packing more than just a little heat," he said. "I bet you'd feel so good in my mouth. I can't wait to taste you."

John rested his head against the other man's collarbone as Adrian pumped his cock, rubbing his thumb along the slit and smearing pre-come down the shaft. He mouthed at Adrian's neck in retaliation and bit hard enough to make the other man's hand stutter.

"Take me to bed," Adrian said, breathless. "Bedroom is on the right."

John picked him up by his thighs, Adrian wrapping his legs around John's waist and squirming like the little shit John was picking up he was. In retaliation, John set him back down on the counter, ignoring his pout and then hoisted him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Adrian gave a squeal and giggle, especially when John took the opportunity to "readjust" his grip on his ass.

John kicked open the bedroom door, automatically cataloging all of the exits and potential weapons even as he tossed Adrian down on the large, four-poster bed. He fumbled with the side lamp, finally finding the switch and clicking it on, casting the room is a soft yellow glow.

Adrian was fumbling through his other nightstand, giving John a moment to appreciate the curve of his ass and the mural of ink he was covered in. His back was taken up primarily by the image of a sprawling sphinx, the wings inked in painstaking detail and it's tail disappearing beneath his waistband.

Adrian gave a cry of success, throwing a strip of condoms and a bottle of lubricant onto the bed. He raised an unimpressed eyebrow when he got a good look at John. "Why are you still dressed?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question," John teased even as he kicked off his shoes.

"I was looking for some very vital supplies. What is your excuse?" Adrian snarked even as he worked to untie his shoes.

John slithered across the bed and pulled the other man into a kiss. When he pulled away, he smirked into the glazed look in Adrian's eye. "I was just admiring the view."

Adrian pushed him away, playfully. "Well, I want to enjoy my view, but you cruelly denying me a full look."

"How dare I," John said. He stood, looking at Adrian in the eye as he slowly, so slowly, shifted down his pants and briefs, exposing his sharp hip bones. He could see Adrian lick his lips, eyes trailing and then whimpering when John stopped just short of revealing the prize.

"You are the devil, John," he said with mock anger.

John laughed. "Perhaps." He put the poor man out of his misery, pulling off the rest of his clothing to crawl back on the bed and help Adrian out of his tight-fitting pants.

Fully exposed, John took a moment to take in the full sight of the other man. He was surprisingly muscular under the clothing, not bulky, but with clear signs of lean muscles. His cock was slim and of average length, and John wasted no time wrapping his fingers around the organ to give it a light pump.

Adrian arched up into the touch, throwing his head back as he spread his legs a little wider to make room for John.

John pulled him into another kiss, alternating sweet kisses and nips with his teeth as he allowed his hands to explore–running up his chest to tweaked at his pierced nipples or down to get a hard grip on his ass. Adrian mewled, his hands scrambling to try to return the favor. Still, John delighted in distracting him until Adrian just threw his arms around John's neck and held on.

John took his time, lavishing the man with his hands and lips, rolling his hips sensually, teasing until the man was a desperate mess.

"John," Adrian said, voice ragged. "Please."

"Please, what?" John said, voice husky as he nibbled on his ear, tugging at a piercing with his teeth gently.

"Jesus," Adrian said. "Stop teasing and fuck me already."

John gave him another kiss, dragging his tongue against the other as he reached blindly over in the direction he knew the lube and condoms where. When he hands met the cold plastic and foil, and leaned back on his heels, taking a moment to admire the absolute wreck of a man he had under him.

Adrian's hair, onced carefully combed, was now a mess, and his lips were red from John's rough kisses. His arousal bobbed against his stomach, dripping with pre-come, and Adrian caught where John was looking and stroked himself slowly, licking his lips.

"How do you want it?" John asked, flipping open the small bottle of lube to coat his fingers.

Adrian bent his legs up, holding himself open by his knees while he gave John an impressive display of his flexibility.

John wasted no time, slipping in one finger to the first knuckle and making Adrian whimper as he gently thrust it in and out, teasing the edges of his entrance.

"Another," Adrian demanded, trying to press himself closer.

John obeyed without protest, slipping in a second finger and watched as Adrian's exposing the long line of groaned, head thrown back to show up the long line of his neck that John wanted to lick. Adrian was tight and hot, and John wanted to know what it felt like to be in the other man, to feel him wrapped around him.

John ripped open the condom, rolling the latex down his cock deftly and slicking it generously with lubricant. "You ready?" he asked, positioning himself, so the head of his cock was pressed against the furl of his entrance.

Adrian nodded, desperate and greedy.

John slid in slowly, carefully watching his partner's face for signs of pain. Adrian's eyes were squeezed shut as he breathed slowly, letting out little noises that were mixed with pain and pleasure, but making a sound of annoyance whenever John tried to stop. Slowly, inch by inch, John spread him open, reveling at the tightness and heat. He wanted nothing more than to just go, to pull back and slam into the willing body before him.

John paused when he was fully sheathed, both of them breathing hard. John peppered kisses on Adrian's neck, rocking himself gently in slow, shallow movements.

Adrian arched, wrapping his legs around John's waist and squeezing, forcing John in deeper in a move that made them both groan.

"You okay?" John asked.

Adrian finally opened his eyes, and the shine of his widely blown pupils was enough of an answer.

John pulled out, starting a slow pace of long, deep thrusts that made Adrian squirm and give small breathy, desperate sounds of pleasure. John gripped him by his hips, trying to leverage his angle, and the shift made Adrian gasp.

John smirked and repeated the move.

Adrian gave a long moan. "Yes yes yes yes," he said, words slurring together as he tried to buck up into John, only to be pinned by strong hands.

John quickened, starting a fast and rough pace that made sweat drip down his back, but he couldn't stop because Adrian met him with every thrust. Every hard slap of their skin, lewd and loud and intermixed with their groans, just made Adrian louder. John had no doubt that his neighbors could hear him, because Adrian had no compulsion for keeping himself quiet as he begged for John to give it to him harder and faster.

John abruptly pulled out, the sudden movement making Adrian gasp, eyes still hazy. John grappled with him momentarily to turn him around, pulling his hips up to bring him on his knees before sliding back in to the hilt.

Adrian screamed, hands fisting the sheets. "Fuck-yes-yes-yes," he mumbled, his words a blur of nonsense as John grunted. John set a brutal pace, his muscles aching and screaming for relief, but he ignored the pain–if he could ignore gunshots and knife wounds, a little muscle strain wasn't going to stop him as long as he got to feel this tightness and heat and fuck.

John reached around, pumping Adrian messily as he continued. He gave his wrist a twist, and Adrian came with a long, high pitched howl as he covered John's hand and his sheets with long white strips of come. John continued to fuck him through his orgasm, waiting until the man had come back down to gently pull out.

John rolled over to lay on his back, propping himself up with one arm to smile at the mess he had made of the other man.

Adrian took a minute, his breathing heavy before he managed to prop himself up and turn to his side to face John. "You didn't finish," he said accusingly, a cute scowl on his face.

John gently stroked himself. "Did you want to help?"

Adrian gave him a push on the chest, and John moved willingly until he was sitting with his back to the headboard. He watched as Adrian stripped the condom off him, the sudden release of pressure making John moan.

Adrian gave him a few pumps, covering what he could his palm with pre-come before spreading it as best he could along the length of the shaft.

John gave an encouraging noise and looked at him with half-lidded eyes as Adrian guided the tip to his mouth to taste him. He licked a long stripe from base to tip while he looked up at John, smirking. John placed his hand on Adrian's head, stroking the soft hairs but not pressing.

Adrian's eyes fluttered shut at the petting, and he engulfed the head of John's cock into his mouth, making John moan and tighten his grip. His mouth was hot and wet and perfect; it had been admittedly awhile since John had taken someone to bed, but Adrian knew what he was doing, what to do to turn someone, even the Baba Yaga, into putty with his mouth.

John could feel the familiar pressure in his balls, and he tightened his grip on Adrian's hair, trying to give him warning as his encouragements came out ragged.

Adrian just looked up at him, lashes dark against his pale skin, and quickened his pace, swallowing him down in time with his pumping hand until he wrapped his lips around his head and sucked.

John came in a loud, animalistic growl, trying to keep his hips from bucking up and choking the other man.

Adrian stroked him through his orgasm until John fell boneless against the headboard, eyes already drooping as he watched the other man pull off his cock and swallow, maintaining eye contact as he carefully, pointedly licked his lips.

John dragged him into a kiss, open-mouthed and messy, tasting the bitterness of his own come in the other's mouth.

Adrian tucked himself against John's side, head resting on his chest as he stroked John's chest with the tips of his fingers.

John slung his arm around the man, smoothing his palm over his back as he listened to the soft sounds of each other's heartbeat start to slow, the adrenaline fading in the aftermath of their orgasms.

When John woke up, Adrian was still tucked against him, curled up into a ball and pressed against John's side. The lamp was still on, and the covers were still rumpled under them. John checked his watch for the time–grateful that he had only dozed off for an hour. He carefully extracted himself from the other man, gathering up his clothes quickly and as silently as possible.

He found a spare blanket at the foot of the bed that he draped cautiously over the sleeping man. He turned off the lamp and tiptoed into the living room, shutting the door slowly behind him.

He redressed quickly, returning all his weapons to their proper place in short order. He was ready to leave ten minutes after he had first woken up, nothing out of place except perhaps the slight rumple of his trousers and jacket. He hesitated at the door, looking back to the closed bedroom door, wondering if he should leave a note.

But no, his life wasn't meant for emotional entanglements, even casual ones.

He slipped out the front door, quiet as a shadow, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

John was back at the club the next evening, now settled on the opposite balcony that didn't give him as good of a view of the VIP entrance but would have to do. He cradled his watered down, lukewarm whiskey again as he watched the crowd, pointedly ignoring the rush of young and intoxicated individuals around him.

"You know," a familiar voice said from behind him, a dry drawl. "It's rude to leave without saying goodbye."

"Are you following me?" John asked, not turning but still smiling.

"Don't flatter yourself," Adrian said, taking a spot next to him as he rested his arms over the railing, one hand cradling a dark beer bottle. "This is the most popular club in town."

"Hm," John said, not answering, unsure what to do. He hadn't ever run into a one-night stand later on, and the awkwardness hung between them.

"You could have at least said goodbye," Adrian said, in controlled nonchalance, not looking up at John, keeping his eyes straight forward.

"I wasn't aware you wanted me to," John answered honestly.

Adrian shrugged, and there was something vulnerable about the movement. "I'm not saying you had to tuck me in and sing me a lullaby, but it would have been nice to wake up to more than an empty bed and no note." He picked idly at the edge of the bottle's label with one nail.

"I'll keep that mind for next time," John said.

"So, there will be a next time?" Adrian said, looking up at John, beer bottle hanging limply from his hand.

John didn't know how to answer. He didn't have a life that allowed relationships of any kind, but he couldn't deny that he and Adrian had undeniable chemistry, both physically and emotionally. "Maybe," John said, and he was honest.

Adrian smiled, and it made his entire face light up, making him years drop off his age. "Well then, John," he said, finishing his beer in one long draft and then tossing the empty bottle on a nearby table, already cluttered with discarded drinks and cans. "Come dance with me," he said, holding out his hand.

John hesitated. It wasn't that he didn't want to–which he didn't because he never felt more ungainly than when dancing–but he also was on a job. But, it was almost half past midnight, and his target was still a no-show.

John tossed back the rest of his drink before grabbing Adrian's hand. "Okay," he said. Why not.

Adrian beamed and led John back down the stairs and onto the dance floor. He pulled John into the middle of the crowd, where the strobing lights and push of sweaty bodies was almost overwhelming until he found a place for the two of them.

John placed his hands on Adrian's waist as the other man wrapped his arms around his neck, and they moved to the music. This was not the type of music he preferred or would have ever danced to, but he hadn't spent decades with the Ruska Roma, where ballet was just a common of a lesson as marksmanship, to not have picked up a natural grace. He held Adrian close, enjoying the feel of a warm body against him and his hot breath against his neck.

Adrian was enjoying it for other reasons.

John rolled his eyes, pulling away to lean down to speak into the man's ear. "Must you?" he asked.

Adrian smirked and just squeezed his ass harder from where he had slipped his hand into John's back pocket. "Yes," he said.

John couldn't deny that it was charming–the confidence and unapologetic nature of the other man was refreshing. So he kissed him, pulling him in by his belt loops to grind against him.

Adrian responded eagerly, and they became a conjoined mass on the dance floor, ignoring everything and anything around them as they focused on exploring each other's mouths and bodies again.

John finally broke away but only to grab Adrian by the hand and lead them both out of the club.

Adrian laughed as he jogged to keep up with the other man's longer strides. He was doing everything in his power to distract John, who was attempting to flag down a taxi–from mouthing at his neck to palming at his clothed cock until John had enough.

He growled, kissing the other man hard.

Adrian grinned into the kiss, enjoying the nips and bites and roughness with amusement.

"You are a menace," John said, low.

"But you like it," Adrian said, tongue peeking out from behind his toothy smile.

"I do," John admitted. He dragged the man around the corner, pushing him into an alleyway that was only half-concealed. With ease, he grabbed Adrian by the waist, hoisting him up so the smaller man could wrap his legs around his waist, locking his ankles together.

"God, you have no idea how hot that is," Adrian said as John pressed him against the wall.

John bit his lip, eliciting a moan, and rolled his hips, feeling the hard press of the other man's interested arousal. He grinned at Adrian. "I think I do."

* * *

John returned to the club every night, and every night, without fail, Adrian would stumble onto him shortly after midnight. It almost became a game, unspoken, as John slipped into a new space every day, and Adrian would have to find him.

Sometimes, Adrian dragged him to the dance floor where he'd tease John, baiting the hungry lion with a fresh slab of meat. Other times, John would find himself entranced by the other man, enamored by his wit and humor, as they traded barbs and flirtation in a quieter corner. Sometimes, they made it back to Adrian's apartment; sometimes, they'd end up making out in the crowd like a pair of teenagers.

Hurried touches started ending with John pillowed in Adrian's bed, feathering kisses on his back or at late-night cafes, each sipping a cup of coffee as Adrian tries to goad John into playing footsies.

Adrian didn't ask John questions about his life, and John returned the favor. Their–John hesitated to call it a relationship–_interactions_ were something fleeting. John would stay until he finished his job, and then he'd disappear from Adrian's life.

He didn't know why that didn't sound as appealing as it used to.

* * *

It had been almost two weeks that John has been staking out his target when he finally saw him. There was no denying the signature blond hair, shaggy and pulled back into a ponytail, a pair of designer sunglasses set on his head as an entourage of flashy and scantily dressed men and women followed him. John watched as Miklos flashed something at the bouncers and was led up to the VIP lounge.

John weaved his way around the crowd, pressing through the bustle of bodies unnoticed. He was enough of a fixture now that even the employees paid him no mind. John casually slipped through a well-hidden door, ignoring the small 'Employees Only' sign that led him through the back service hallways. The halls were well lit in fluorescent lights that contrasted against the otherwise dim club lighting, and John blinked a few times rapidly to help himself adjust. He didn't linger; however, instead, he moved quickly through the halls and then up a set of stairs that led to the private lounge.

He found the correct door and re-entered the main area of the club, now in the upper VIP loft. The music, which had been dulled in the backroom, returned with a vengeance. John ignored the pounding bass, no familiar after days and weeks of patronage, and started his slow stalk around the tables. The lounge was mostly empty, too early in the evening before the rest of the rich and famous decided to grace it with their presence, but John hadn't caught sight of Miklos yet.

"Hey, John," a very familiar voice said, and John froze for an instant before turning, pasting on what he hoped was a smile.

"Adrian," he said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. "What are you doing here so early?" Adrian had never turned up before midnight, nor had John ever seen him enter the VIP area in the last few weeks. So, of course, this was the day, of all days, that his little lover broke the pattern.

"Looking for you, of course," Adrian said, sliding his hands up along John's lapels as he raised onto his toes to steal another kiss.

"Do you want to wait for me downstairs?" John tried, wrapping an arm around his waist to try and usher Adrian out. The alarm bells were sounding in his head, and he didn't want Adrian to be caught in the crossfire. Something was off, and John needed to find the mark quickly and get out.

"If you are looking for Miklos, he's already gone," Adrian said, nonchalantly, as he straightened John's tie.

"What?" John said, head swiveled back to look down at the man.

"I said," Adrian repeated, tone sly and coy, "that if you are looking for Miklos, he's already gone."

John moved to take a step back, only to be stopped by the press of cold metal against his throat. "I don't suggest you move, Mr. Wick," Adrian said, looking up at him with those bright green eyes. The hands that John had kissed only the previous night were wrapped around the handle of a sai, the blunt blade set against John's neck while he twirled its twin in his other hand.

John didn't move even though the edge of the weapon held no threat. Something dropped in the pit of his stomach, and John was cautious to not call it pain or betrayal. "You were working for Miklos the entire time?"

Adrian smirked up at John and shrugged, but didn't remove his weapon. Sais were primarily defensive weapons, and its location was harmless, for now, but John knew better, especially now, not to underestimate his opponent. "Yes and no. My contract is to protect him, but these last weeks have been for me and my own pleasure. How could I resist the infamous John Wick?" Adrian shrugged as though to say 'what can you do' even as a teasing smile played on his lips.

John narrowed his eyes, flexing his fingers into a first as he shifted his weight to the balls of his feet. "I don't appreciate being tricked."

Adrian laughed, carefree and exactly the laugh that made John want to kiss him. Or punch him. "It was no trick."

"So seducing me had nothing to do with the contract out on Miklos?" John asked, dryly.

"Okay, so maybe it had a _little_ bit to do with it," Adrian said with a shrug, the blade shifting and giving John enough opportunity to duck under the weapon and aim a punch at the soft flesh of his solar plexus.

But Adrian–or whatever his real name was–was good, twisting to the side with a grin, neatly avoiding the hit. "But, really, it was more for pleasure than business, believe me." He brought up both of his arms as he spoke, the signature three-pronged weapons brought up in a defensive stance.

The next few minutes were a blur of movements as they traded blows, screams and cries in the background fading away as the remaining workers and patrons vacated.

It quickly became apparent, though, that Adrian was good, very good. He relied on speed over strength, hoping to outlast John while being nimble enough that John had trouble landing a hit. John could feel the adrenaline rushing through him as they traded glancing blows, the clang of metal against metal.

John lost both of his knives from a clever twist of Adrian's wrist with his sais, the trident-like prongs wrestling it from his hand. In retaliation, John caught him by the wrist, squeezing the bone until Adrian was forced to drop his weapons, leaving them both disarmed.

Both backed away, giving each other a few precious feet of space. Adrian wiped away the thin line of blood on his forehead from where one of John's daggers had nicked him, and John stretched his shoulders, feeling the ache of what would likely be a series of bruises along his collarbone.

"So, what's your real name?" John said. His blood was pumping, and the hurt of Adrian's deception was dimmed by the thrill of an interesting opponent. "You are too good to be an unknown."

Adrian grinned, licking the blood from the corner of his lips. "Adrian is my real name. But you might know me as Abyssinian."

John pushed himself forward before Adrian finished speaking, aiming for Adrian's left, which he predictably avoided and sought a returning kick to John's right side. John caught his ankle in his hand and twisted, but Adrian simply spun his entire body, managing to wrap his thighs around John's shoulders to swing around until he was perched on the taller man's shoulder.

John moved into a roll, and Adrian laughed, nimbly jumping away and hitting the ground to pull himself into a graceful crouch.

"This seems a little below the pay grade of a Kitten," John said, raising an eyebrow. He didn't want to admit that he was enjoying the scuffle as much as the other was, but it was fruitless to hide it. They both knew that John could have shot him half-a-dozen times by now.

"Oh, it is," Adrian said, standing up and stretching his arms above his head, showing off the thin strip of pale flesh above his waistband that distracted John for a second. "But I volunteered when I heard that the infamous John Wick might be on the other side. I'm a big fan."

"Funny way to show admiration," John said, bringing his fists up to eye level in preparation.

"Is it?" Adrian asked with a grin as he launched himself at the other man, managing to get his legs wrapped around his neck again, twisting and aiming precise punches at John in a way that was more annoying than actually harmful.

They struggled for another minute, and John couldn't stop his own grin.

Adrian finally managed to lock his legs around John's waist–a crude facsimile of their past interactions–except this time John slammed Adrian's back against the wall, right over a mirror that cracked and shattered, shards of glass showering them.

Adrian groaned in pain but didn't let go, just squeezing his legs tighter around John. John repeated the action, trying to twist to grab the other man's arms when something shifted in the air, their bodies pressed against each other.

There was a moment of stillness, and then they were kissing, tasting blood on each other's lips and more teeth than tongue. It was the most violent kiss John had ever been a part of, and it made his blood rush south. John growled, savage, into Adrian's lips, and let the Baba Yaga run free.

Later, Adrian found himself cradled in John's lap, surrounded by the shattered remains of glass and marble. He was naked except for the ragged remains of his dress-shirt that hung off his shoulders, and John's chest was covered in deep, long scratches. They were covered in a mix of blood, sweat, and semen.

Adrian nipped at John's collarbone, sucking a series of round marks into the skin as John hummed and laid soft kisses in his hair. Adrian looked up, and John was struck again by how his eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. John kissed him, soft, before biting gently at his bottom lip in a way that made the smaller man moan.

"I'm going to guess that Miklos is long gone by now?" John asked, unconcerned. He could find him another time–he was far more interested in this fascinating creature he had managed to find instead.

"Oh, Mr. Wick, that's for you for me to know," Adrian said, nipping at his lips with a smirk. "And for you to find out."

John grinned and kissed him, long and hard, only pulling away to enjoy the dazed look he got in return. "I can live with that."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I never actually call Adrian, the Administrator, but I swear, somewhere down the line, I had a plan. And then the plan ran away from me, but there was a plan. <3 But this is, of course, dedicated to MistyBeethoven who is an amazing writer on a mission to populate the entire tag and is doing a damn good job of it. Please accept my humble contribution. 
> 
> For everyone who was hoping for a Redacted-verse story, sorry not sorry? But I swear John Wick/Gotham-goodness _is_ coming. But in the meantime, enjoy some John Wick/Administrator goodness. (Also, please don't judge that I write waaaay too many clubbing scenes.)
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please drop me a comment with your thoughts! <3


End file.
